Known in the present state of the art are intraocular lenses whose optic lenses are made of polymethylmethacrylate and provide for optical eye correction after removal of the natural crystalline lens.
However, such intraocular lenses fail to protect the retina from being damaged by UV or short-wavelength visible light.
The closest to the herein-proposed intraocular lens are UV-400 lenses, comprising a UV-absorbing optic lens made of a polymethylmethacrylate-based polymer composition and a UV-absorbing substance, such as 2,4-dihydroxybenzophenone.
Such optic lenses protect the retina against damage by light at wavelengths shorter than 380 nm, while such intraocular lenses closely resemble, in the visible light spectrum, natural crystalline lenses of young people aged under the age of 25 and feature the following transmission factor values on a wavelength of: 400 nm, 1.5 percent, 420 nm, 55 percent; 440 nm, 82 percent, while on wavelengths in the range of 460 to 650 nm said factor is within 93 and 95 percent.
However, with the aforesaid light transmission percentage values of the known intraocular lenses an excess amount of light gets into the eye within a range of 400 to 480 nm, which precludes obtaining to the greatest extent of restoration of visual acuity and color perception nor does it enable one to bring to a normal level the protection of the retina against damage with light waves shorter than 480 nm in patients over the age of 25. Besides, the polymer composition used for making such intraocular lenses fails to produce such lenses that would correspond, as for their spectral characteristics, to the natural crystalline lenses of people older than 25.